World Tournament
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: As the title suggest, this is a story on a Pokemon World Tournament. I am accepting thirty two OCs. So those who wants to send in an OC that will have earth shattering three on three, or six on six battles, send in an OC by PM following the template shown in the information chapter. May the world open their eyes to the best of the best. Enjoy reading the ever plot twisting story!
1. Information

Welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament. This will be a story about a Pokemon tournament that is being held on Kesshō island. I am looking for 32 OCs that are ready to be put to the test against each other to be known as champion of the World.

Stakes are: Getting one wish granted.

If you are interested, send me a pm with the character template below.

Last Name:

First Name:

Age: (Nothing under fourteen please)

Gender:

Reason for entering the tournament: (Does not have to be a sad story)

Brief History: (Please be brief, but detailed. Will help me with the character's personality.

Pokemon:

Pokemon (The List of the OC's Pokemon. Cannot Pass Seven, and each different Pokemon must have their number on it, such as first, second, third, etc)

Also, I know that a whole lot of people like Lucario and Zoroak (though they are definitely not on my favorite list), and I will accept them, but I will not accept more than two people with them. As for concerning Legendary's, I will accept semi-legendary.

First

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Second:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Third:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Fourth:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Fifth:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Sixth:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

Seventh:

Breed: (The Breed of the Pokemon)

Name: (Name of the Pokemon, does not need to have a name, but simply its breed name)

Gender: (Sex of the Pokemon)

Ability: (Ability of the Pokemon)

Attack One: (Pokemon's First Attack)

Attack Two: (Pokemon's second attack, if any)

Attack Three: (Pokemon's third attack, if any)

Attack Four: (Pokemon's fourth attack, if any)

* * *

This is my OC template filled out: (And do not worry, I do not intend for him to win the tournament)

Last Name: Mishra

First Name: Raziel

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Reason for entering the tournament: To test himself against trainers world-wide

Brief History:

Raziel started his Pokemon journey when he was ten, like normal trainers do. Since then, it has been content training and catching for him. He collected all the badges in each region, but never wanted to enter any of the conferences. A few months ago, and ad was sent out during one of his visits back to his home town, Saffron City, Kanto, stating that a different type of tournament was going to be held at a secret island. Winners gets one wish granted. Regardless of believing it, Raziel was never known for denying a challenge that was not a conference, so he accepting it and past orientation, which was a one on one Pokemon battle against a hand picked trainer.

Pokemon:

**First**

Breed: Charizard

Name: Charizard

Gender: Male

Ability: Blaze

Attack One: Flamethrower

Attack Two: Iron Tail

Attack Three: Dragon Pulse

Attack Four: Thunder Punch

**Second:**

Breed: Tyranitar

Name: Tyranitar

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Stream

Attack One: Earth Quake

Attack Two: Stone Edge

Attack Three: Hyper Beam

Attack Four: Iron Defense

**Third:**

Breed: Zangoose

Name: Zangoose

Gender: Male

Ability: Immunity

Attack One: Crush Claw

Attack Two: Brick Break

Attack Three: Sword Dance

Attack Four: Shadow Ball

**Fourth:**

Breed: Simisage

Name: Simisage

Gender: Female

Ability: Over Grow

Attack One: Acrobatics

Attack Two: Grass Knot

Attack Three: Energy Ball

Attack Four: Double Team

**Fifth:**

Breed: Medicham

Name: Medicham

Gender: Male

Ability: Pure Power

Attack One: Psychic

Attack Two: Detect

Attack Three: High Jump Kick

Attack Four: Light Screen

**Sixth:**

Breed: Floatzel

Name: Floatzel

Gender: Male

Ability: Water Veil

Attack One: Aqua Ring

Attack Two: Whirlpool

Attack Three: Odor Sleuth

Attack Four: Ice Beam

**Seventh:**

Breed: Latios

Name: Latios

Gender: Male

Ability: Levitate

Attack One: Luster Purge

Attack Two: Heal Pulse

Attack Three: Memento

Attack Four: Protect


	2. Initiation

Raziel walked out the mart with a bag of chips in his hands, munching them down as he lazily followed the same route he covered everyday after going to work. He was a normal young adult, no longer the trainer he once was. Eventually, he started working as a salesmen. He never did enjoy it, but he went along with it since he needed to make a living somehow. As he entered his one room apartment in Saffron, he took a glimpse at the counter placed against the wall. On it was five small boxes. Raziel walked over to it and smiled. "The good ole days..." Each of the boxes contained eight badges, with a total of forty in total. He then went to the kitchen and started boiling water in a pot and sat on the living room couch. The first channel that appeared as he turned on the the television was the news channel with a lady speaking into a mic.

_"With the silver conference coming soon, everyone should expect huge battles and lots of excitement with each trainer not giving up to win. Stay tuned and get prepared for the most amazing year the conference have ever had."_

Raziel turned of the television and yawned. "Most exciting year huh? Yeah right, trainers aren't the same anymore." After eating his soup and relaxing, he walked out of his house and went t to the park, which he normally did after work. On the way there, he noticed an ad on one of the trees nearby and decided to read it.

Attention all Pokemon Trainers:

We of the International Pokemon Associtation will be holding

a Pokemon tournament. Instead of prize money or a trophy,

winner gets ONE WISH granted to them no matter what

they want. The tournament is going to take place on

Kesshō island, just a little bit south of the Unova region.

However, we are only accepting sixty four participants.

We do not just accept anybody into the tournament but must first

prove that they can handle the heat. There will be a representative

in each major city of each region. Those who wish to participate

in this one in a lifetime tournament to get any wish that they

want but first defeat this representative. Below is a list of each city

and where in the city the representative are going to be

located.

At first, Raziel just shrugged his shoulders and began walking away. "I don't need no wish to be granted. I am healthy, I got my own place, and I have food on the table. My way of life is just fine the way it is going now.

"Great job Rattata!" A voice said. Raziel looked over and saw two kids having a Pokemon battle. It seems that one of the kids Rattata had just defeated another kids Pidgey. He then looked back at the paper sign.

"I guess it would not hurt to have some battles here and there. And I could take a break from work." He thought as he took six tiny balls from his belt strap. Six beings were released when they were opened.

The first was a dragon-like Pokémon. It was bipedal and had a long orange tail with a fire burning at the tip. It had sharp claws at the end of three, distinct fingers, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings was teal, while the back was orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, its iris was a light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet were cream-colored. It was known as a Charizard.

The second was a Pokemon that was just as tall as Charizard. it had a thick, dark green armor. Many spikes protrude from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. It was known as a Tyranitar.

Afterwards, a Pokemon known as Zangoose came out. Zangoose are fairly large Pokémon that have the characteristics of both mongooses and cats. Their fur is mostly white in color, but they possess deep red markings on the face, chest, and forepaws, which have sharp turns and edges. They have two apparently retractable, long, sharp, black claws on their forepaws that are their main weapons in battle. Zangoose have large pink eyes, small tufts of white fur on their shoulders, somewhat rabbitlike ears, and a large, furry, white tail.

Following, was a monkey-like Pokemon with green hair. It was Simisage. It had kind of a dopey looking face expression as it scratched the back of its head.

Standing beside Simisage, was a Medicham, a skinny Pokemon with the exception of its legs. Lastly, was Floatzel. Floatzel had two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails, with much of its body being cream colored.

The six Pokemon stood at attention at their master, waiting for him to speak, which he did.

"Hey guys, I just summoned all of you to ask you all a question." The Pokemon stared at the human. "What do you all think about entering a tournament? You know, have a few battles." All the Pokemon cheered at the same time, making Raziel smile. "Good, I would think you will all be happy about it. All we need to do is beat one guy to enter. So want to do that now?" The Pokemon cheered once more. Raziel looked at the sign to find the address at which the representative is located. "Main and Chester..." He took a mental note of the address and returned all his Pokemon before running to the address.

It took Raziel about thirty minutes to get to his destination to find a bunch of people sitting on benches with their head down. One looked at him and spoke. "If you here to enter the tournament, don't bother. The guy is too strong. He defeated all of us with just one Pokemon."

"I think I should give it a try." Raziel replied, as he walked he whispered back, "Weakling, do not doubt me."

A tall man in a black suit and glasses stood alone motionless with a Miltank standing besides him. "Are you the next challenger?

"Yes I am. Let me get this straight. If I win, I am qualified to enter the tournament?"

"Correct boy. If you do win, you will be taken personally by me to Kessho island where you will meet the other participants. But do not think I am going to lose that easily. There is a reason why we only accept the best. There is no room for non-experienced trainers in the tournament."

"Great, so when do we start?" Raziel asked taking out a Poke ball.

"Right now. Miltank, get ready for battle." The Miltank took a few steps forward and gave a smirk at another victim in battle.

Raziel tossed the ball in front of him, sending out a beam of light materializing to form his Charizard, in which roared at its excitement in being in another battle after so many years. "Take charge Charizard!"

"The battle will be a one on one battle. Winner is decided on who makes the opponent's Pokemon faint first." The man pointed at Charizard, "Miltank, roll out!"

"Charizard, burn it with flamethrower!" Charizard shot out flames from its mouth. Miltank's roll out was just ricocheting the flames off of its body, hitting the lizard right in the stomach, making it step back a bit in pain, before beginning to roll again for another attack. "So that is not going to work. Miltank is spinning way to fast. So what should I do?" Raziel then had a flashback of him playing soccer when he was a kid. "That is it!" When Miltank came close enough, Raziel shouted, "Charizard, send it flying with iron tail!" Charizard swung its not metallic tail at the spinning Pokemon soaring into a tree, causing huge amount of damage to the cow Pokemon. "Now that it is down, Flamethrower!" Charizard shot out more flames at Miltank, eventually setting it on fire.

The representative shouted at finally becoming close to losing. "Miltank, quick, use Miltank as fast as you can!" Miltank began to spin fast at Charizard, looking more like a fire ball.

"Fly up and dodge." Charizard flew up, dodging Miltank's attack and making it faint from its burn. It was returned to its Poke ball. Charizard shot out flames in its victory, which was normal for it. It landed in front of Raziel with a smile on its face. "Good job Charizard."

The man walked over to Raziel. "You were the only trainer out of hundreds to even cause any damage to my Miltank. Congratulations."

"I suppose. When do we go to Kessho island?"

"Right now." The man began walking. Raziel followed.

"How about me packing?"

"We would supply you with money to buy yourself anything you may need."

Raziel smiled at this. Not only is he going to enter a tournament, but getting a new, free, wardrobe. They came to a helicopter with two seats in the back. They entered and it soon took off.


	3. Kessho Island

Note From the Author

Well, it seems that I still need at least three more OCs, and for those of you that did put one in, please do not get mad if they dont show since some matches will be simulated.

Okay, back to the story.

Chapter 2: Kessho Island

The helicopter arrived at the island. The island was large, possibly the size of saffron city. Raziel got off of the helicopter and noticed that there was a bunch of trainers at the island already.

"It seems like we were the last to arrive." The representative said as he came off of the island.

An old man walked into the center of where everyone was standing and spoke. Everyone became quiet. "So these are the trainers that are participating in the tournament? They all seem weak. So lets get rid of half of them shall we?"

"What?" Raziel said, and so did sixty three other trainers.

"Right here, right now. Everyone, choose someone to battle. Those that wins, gets to head on to the tournament. Those that lose, will be forced off of the island. It will be a standard battle. Three on three."

"Is this a test or something?" Raziel looked around at the confused crowd. He pointed at a boy around his age and shouted, "You, I challenge you!" The boy turned to Raziel with a scared face.

"Me?" The boy said hesitantly.

"Yes you slime!" Raziel replied, "summon your first Pokemon!"

The old man smirked as he walked up to Raziel. "What is your name boy?"

"My name is Raziel Mishra."

The old man turned to the other trainer. "And your?"

"I am Supaku Raiden." The trainer said.

"Very well, Raziel vs Supaku. Begin!"

Raziel threw his Pokeball and summoned Zangoose, who quickly began sharpening its claws for the upcoming battle. "Claw your way to victory Zangoose!"

Supaku summoned a Weavile, who did the same thing as Zangoose. "Weavile, use ice shard!"

"Dodge Zangoose, and use brick break!" Zangoose spun to the side, dodging three shards of ice, and jumped towards Weavile.

"Move out the way, and use night slash!" Weavile quickly side-stepped, and sliced Zangoose on the side with a claw full of dark energy.

"That was nothing, brick break again." Zangoose once again jumped towards Weavile, ignoring the fact that it was just attack, and jabbed its claws at Weavile, who blocked it with its own claws. "Zangoose, now that there is no distance between the two of you, shadow ball it directly." Raziel smirked at his soon to be victory. Zangoose quickly charged energy in between its two claws, and shot out the ball of dark energy on to Weavile's face, causing it to scream at the pain.

"Weavile!" Supaku shouted. "Hurry, counter attack with another night slash!"

"Do not let him get up Zangoose." Raziel commanded, "Finish it off with Crush Claw!" Zangoose raised its right claw high up, and smashed down hard onto Weavile's back, causing it to faint.

Weavile was returned. "Good job Weavile, you did great." Supaku said.

"Good?" Raziel interrupted, "That was a pathetic excuse for a battle. Your Weavile did not even last a minute against my Zangoose. You don't even deserve to be here." He taunted. Meanwhile, Zangoose was stretching its arms, waiting for its next opponent.

"You shouldn't get over-confident. Just because you were able to defeat one of my Pokemon, does not mean that you can beat them all. Go, Swampert!" A Swampert was released.

To Raziel, it seemed like this Swampert seemed properly trained and was battle hardened, which excited him. "I don't even know why I quit training, but this is fun, very fun indeed. Zangoose, power up with sword dance!" Zangoose began to focus on its claws while sharpening them.

"Swampert, use Hydro Cannon" Swampert cocked its head back, and then shout out huge amounts of water at a dangerous pressure.

"Zangoose, run away from until you get close enough to land brick break." Zangoose ran to the side, barely dodging the water. He ran in circles, but slowly got closer to the Swampert and leaped towards Swampert and jabbing it in the face, causing it to fall back. "Finish it with another shadow ball!" Zangoose charged another shadow ball and plunged it into Swampert's stomach, causing it to faint.

"What the? How are your Pokemon so powerful?"

"It is because I, unlike you, is an actual trainer. Learn how to battle before you compete in another tournament." Raziel began to laugh. "i just hope that the rest of the trainers here aren't as weak as you."

"Swampert return, go my most powerful Pokemon, Hydreigon!" A dark, three headed, purple, dragon Pokemon was summoned.

A large sound that shook everybody appeared. Raziel felt something in his chest. When he looked down, he saw that he had a hole on the right side of his chest and it was bleeding a lot. The pain brought him to his knees. "What is the meaning of this?"

All of the helicopters were now in the sky, and only the trainers and their Pokemon were left on the island. The old man and all of the representatives were aboard the helicopters.

"Thank you all for being so stupid to come." All of the helicopters revealed a giant magnet on each of them. As they were turned on, everyone's Poke balls were flying to the magnets.

"What the hell is going on?" A trainer shouted, "Give us back our Pokemon."

The old man laughed maniacally. "Now all your Pokemon will be mine. Except for the Zangoose and Hydreigon. Who needs them?" He took out a controller from his pocket. "Now I am going to blow up the island with all of you on it." As it pressed it, a large explosion happened on the island, destroying everything on it and wiping it from the face of the planet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, hope you like it. Review if you want. Have a nice day.**


End file.
